Caricature of Intimacy
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Maryse/Angelina Love Femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this. Two huge egos, one fic... Clash of the cocky Canadians lol


Title: Caricature of Intimacy

Rating: M lol definitely lol

Pairing: Maryse/Angelina Love… most random pairing ever? Lol hmmm lol I think this ties with ImissTrishStartus's Katie Lea/Trish fic for the most random pairing lol

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **So, this was around Unforgiven when Maryse was number one contender for the Barbie belt… I mean… ermm… "Divas Championship" and Angelina was number one contender for the TNA women's Knockout championship… and I figured, well we have two cocky, blonde, number one contender Canadians… what happens if they are in a room together and then, this fic happened lol The title is a line from "Build God, then we'll talk" by P!ATD… now onto the fic . Read and review please. **

**--**

Angelina sighed, re-applying her lip gloss in the bathroom mirror. She didn't want to be here… She had absolutely no ties with the Hardy's so honestly, she really didn't give a flying fuck about Jeff's birthday party but Velvet had wanted to go and her soft side, which most people don't believe she has, made her agree to go with her, well at least after she had started begging, so here she was, in the bathroom, wasting away time, because she honestly didn't want to have to sit and watch Velvet mingling with people she didn't care for meet, for any longer.

She was about to leave the bathroom and go get another drink (maybe this would be more fun if she were wasted) when someone stepped purposely in her path, blocking the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Angelina looked up at the taller blonde currently blocking her path.

"Tired of being on the loser wrestling promotion?" Maryse asked, her thick French accent coloring her words.

Angelina chuckled, obviously not amused. She had recognized the blonde instantly from the few times she had actually tuned in to watch Friday Night Smackdown.

"Tired of being on the loser brand of your promotion?" Angelina countered, earning a snicker from the French Canadian.

"Am I tired of actually being _watched_ on television? No…" Maryse rephrased the question to her liking and then answered it. "Am I tired of being the sexiest woman out of the sexiest women on TV? No…" She continued, increasingly getting on the TNA knockout's nerves. "Am I tired of actually being entertaining unlike you and your little partner out there? No…" She said again, putting one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek as if she were actually in deep thought. "Holler…." She added mockingly earning yet another un-amused chuckle from the shorter blonde.

"You know what I think…" Angelina said, stepping closer to the French Canadian.

"What?" Maryse asked, amused by Angelina's forwardness.

"I think you love to watch TNA… I think you set your alarm and watch it every single Thursday night to watch the Beautiful people and I don't blame you… Who wouldn't want to watch the beautiful people?" Angelina said, a challenging smirk gracing her lips.

"You wish…" was Maryse's haughty reply.

"I think you're jealous…" Angelina added.

"Of what?" Maryse asked.

"Of me…" Angelina replied simply and for the first time since they had started 'talking', she realized just how close she was to the Diva's championship number one contender.

"If anything, you're jealous of me…" Maryse replied, a perfectly arched eyebrow raising, challengingly.

"And why would I be jealous of you?" The number one contender to the knockout's championship asked, her smirk never faltering.

Maryse grinned.

"Because you can't have me…. I'm better than your little tag team partner that everyone knows your fucking and you know it…"

"Is that right?" Angelina asked.

"Oui…" Maryse replied, Angelina's lips crashing against hers almost as soon as the words had left her lips. The kiss was rough, almost daring as Angelina bit roughly on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from the French Canadian.

Hands were wandering, caressing expanses of flesh under the hem of her top, fingers skimming lightly across her stomach. Maryse wasn't thinking about what was happening, just helplessly reacting, her head titling back against the door of the bathroom granting Angelina's mouth better access to the flesh of her neck. Maryse arched into Angelina's touch as hands roughly cupped cloth covered breasts. Her cheeks were flushed, her pulse was racing, her breath sporadic, yet Angelina seemed peculiarly in control of herself, her smirk never faltering, even as she rained kisses to the exposed flesh of Maryse's cleavage, leaving smudges of her newly applied lip gloss as she did so.

Angelina's hands slipped lower, her fingers unbuckling and working off the taller woman's belt with ease. She watched Maryse intently as she slipped a hand into tight jeans, pushing the flimsy lace of underwear aside, as she briefly slipped two fingers inside of the French Canadian, wetting the digits before gliding them over swollen flesh.

Maryse shut her eyes, tried to control her breathing, tried to suppress her moans, tried her best to let the wetness Angelina was currently thrusting into be the only sign that she was enjoying this… but if the way her heart was emphatically pounding beneath her chest didn't give her away then the loud moan she emitted when long, delicate fingers pushed deeper inside, totally did the deed.

Angelina flicked at her clit a couple of times, feeling as Maryse grinded into her hand, her thighs trembling. Angelina pushed her back harder against the door, one palm against the Mahogany of the door, keeping them grounded as she carried on, thrusting harder, deeper, so Maryse could barely think.

Angelina hovered over her pulse point, her warm breath making Maryse's skin tingle. She knew the Smackdown diva was close, and with a slight brush against her clit, she went over the edge a loud moan leavening her lips, her body stilling as convulsions rocked through her.

Angelina waited until she had rode out her orgasm to pull out of her, drawing one last convulsion from her spent body.

Brining the soaked fingers to her lips in a suggestive display, she smirked.

"Consider yourself had…" She said, challengingly. Opening the door behind them and leaving back to the party…

"You too…." Maryse muttered under her breath, a smile gracing her lips, as she fixed her clothing. At least this party wasn't a complete waste of time… for either of them.

The End... read and review please


End file.
